Halfblood Institution for the Mentally Ill
by ElectraHeart1999
Summary: Annabeth Chase is not "normal" With an eating disorder, and a bad self harm issue, life couldn't get any worse right? But when she is sent to the Halfblood Institution for the Mentally Ill she is positive life can't get any worse. But when she meats the "bad boy" Percy Jackson she is positive she will keep up her wall. But will he be able to just break right through it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys this is my first fanfiction ever and I hope you enjoy?**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians sadly **

_~I can't drown my demons, they know how to swim~ Can You Feel My Heart- Bring me the Horizon_

*Annabeth POV*

I can't believe it has gotten to this, being sent to a fucking mental hospital. It's not that I don't want to "get better" I just don't believe I did anything. Okay maybe I have a very bad self-harm problem but honestly it's really not anyone's problem but mine. And okay maybe I have severe anorexia, but that's because I used to be really fucking fat. But thankfully I'm not anymore. The only reason im going to this hell whole is because my dad cared enough to send me across the country. What a strong relationship we must have.

I hate my father. I hate him so much. When he found out what I did to myself he immediately found a mental hospital on the other side of the country. Halfblood Institution for the mentally ill. Oh joy. Getting put in a building filled with crazies is NOT going to help me. I just hate the idea so fucking much.

This all started when I was the grand age of 12. Right after my mother died my father got super depressed, and he lashed out at me. He would hit me until I couldn't feel anything anymore. I just wanted to feel something. So one night I was shaving my legs in the shower and I cut myself my accident. And I realized I felt something for the first time in months. Pain. But it was something. I got addicted to the feeling of pain. The adrenaline, the pain. And for a while it was the only way I could feel something more.

The day my father found out was, for lack of a better word, a nightmare. He walked in on me sitting on my bedroom floor crying with an old, blade used in pencil sharpeners. He started yelling. He was screaming at me. As if I had dine something wrong. Approximately an hour later he had found Halfblood institution.

Its a camp like institution in New York. But it was concealed in trees, and oceans. Its like they are keeping future murderers there. Joy. I really do not want to fucking go. But I have no choice.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

***Authors note* Thank you guys so much for reviewing, and I was wondering if you wanted Piper and Jason to be in the story. They really aren't my favourite characters, but if you guys want them to be I can do that so tell me J**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympian series :'(**

_"He had no friends, he seldom spoke, and no one in turn ever spoke to him" – Simon and Garfunkel, A Most Peculiar Man_

*Percy's POV*

I love my mom, I really do, but I swear I seriously hate her right now. How dare she even think of sending me to a mental hospital? I'm NOT crazy; there is nothing wrong with me. Having anxiety doesn't make me an alien, according to my mother it makes me "special". I don't want to disappoint her though. She has been through it all with me, taking me to doctors, putting me in (expensive) support groups. She blames herself, for marrying stupid smelly Gabe and putting up with his abuse towards us, which led to me having severe social anxiety. The only way I will talk to anyone is if I am hammered drunk or as high as an airplane, which led me getting into some situations um sexually, I became the bad boy every girl wanted. A friend of mine once told me that my quietness made more girls want me. Like what the fuck. I just got out of the school slut Rachel Elizabeth Dare. I swear that girl may be hot but she has crazy written all over her, but she had connections to a couple of people who got me in some more bad shit. And my mother sat and watched me go from being a happy 12 year old to an alcoholic sex addict. MY anxiety got really bad over the years. Barely leaving the house, unless there was a chance of getting high. So obviously when she told me she is sending me to Halfblood Institution for the Mentally ill I flipped. She CANT do this to me. I'm fine, I'm happy… for the most part.

***Authors Note* Hi guys um im sorry its so short but im keeping the introductions short but i swear they will be longer okay bye :) Read and Review Please 3 **


End file.
